


Chocolates of the Divine

by Stellar_Infires



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Venom's Large hands, Venom's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/pseuds/Stellar_Infires
Summary: A fic where Eddie and Venom are very much in love, but the symbiote still gets very jealous when people notice Eddie in a certain way. So they do certain things to remind their host who he really belongs to.





	Chocolates of the Divine

Eddie Brock let out a contented sigh as he woke up without an alarm for the first time in awhile. He cracked his eyes open to see small streams of sun coming through the curtains, illuminating his dark room. He rubbed his face against his Other, grinning when he felt Venom wiggle against his stubble. 

“Morning, love.” Eddie murmured before pressing a kiss against the dark mass on top of his back and on his pillow. 

It was funny, how comfortable he and Venom had gotten with touch rather quickly. After all they have been through together, touching like this is so… great. Venom once admitted that they weren’t used to soft touches and kisses. It had taken Eddie awhile to get to where Venom was from the beginning, but now he would never turn back. 

Venom let out a small purr, tightening themselves around Eddie’s back. Eddie let out a hum in return, loving how the symbiote felt against his bare body. Eddie wasn’t one to be naked often, but now it was a thing he liked to do when he was home. Although more than once he has gone out in nothing but Venom and a pair of white briefs while finding bad guys to chomp on. 

“We need to get up, Vee.” Eddie commented. Venom didn’t move. 

“Vee, seriously. Don’t you want to eat some Tater Tots and go to the market?” Eddie tried to taunt. 

“Tater Tots?” Venom mumbled with reluctant interest. Eddie laughed at their response and shifted to get up. 

“Yeah, Big Guy. The sooner we get up, the sooner we get to eat.” Eddie was on his knees now, looking at the clock. 

He slid off the bed, the symbiote wrapped around his back and chest like a blanket. Except, Venom was obviously more than a blanket. Warmer, sleeker, soft but firm, and most importantly alive. As Eddie began to walk to the kitchen, he felt Venom’s inky form begin to caress and touch his muscular form. It’s become a comfort now, this touch.

Opening the freezer, Eddie spotted their Tater Tots. He reached over and grabbed the package, looking inside and realizing that there were barely any left. Eddie scowled. 

“Vee.” He said sternly.

He felt Venom start to hide inside his body, their mass shrinking. “What?” They barked. 

“Did you sneak into the freezer last night when I was asleep and ate most of the Tater Tots?” Eddie asked, his voice reprimanding. 

“So?” Venom snapped, “I couldn’t wake you up to go eat some heads last night. So I went for Tater Tots.” 

Eddie let out a loud sigh and rubbed his face with a hand. “Love, that is fine. But you could have told me. Also… seriously? You left like 5 left!” 

Venom let out a garbled sound, affronted. “That is enough to stabilize your hunger! I checked the back and it says the serving amount-” 

“I have a living being besides myself inside this body. You think I care about how much a BOX tells me to eat? Just-” Eddie let out another sigh and closed his eyes. 

“Okay. Let’s just go to the market and get some more food. I’ll eat when we come back. We could use some vegetables and juice anyway.” 

“Chocolate too?” Venom said hopefully. 

Eddie’s lips twitched with amusement. “Yeah, chocolate too.” 

That earned him a caress on the cheek, making Eddie’s smile bigger. He got dressed in appropriate clothes, fixing his hair before stepping out of his apartment. 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking over to the market they always went to. 

Eddie opened the door, setting off the bell telling the person in front that they entered. He gave them a smile before grabbing a cart and going to the sweets aisle. 

“What do ya think, Love? Some chocolate with some toffee?” He asked, picking up a few options. “Oh, they also have some chocolate with marshmallow too.” 

Inside his hoodie he felt a sliver of Venom slide down his arm, choosing the chocolate with toffee. “Never had it before.” Venom said, curious. 

“Oh, it’s really good. Kinda buttery and crunchy with the chocolate.” Eddie explained. He felt Venom wiggle with excitement, making him laugh. “Alright. Let’s get that. Let’s see what else we got.” 

Eddie continued to look at all the different chocolates, not realizing a woman was coming toward him. “Oh, there is some matcha chocolate-” He took a step back, leading the woman to bump into him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Eddie quickly apologized, catching the woman’s elbow so she didn’t sway. “I didn’t see you.” He continued, a little awkward. 

The woman flushed, looking up at him. “It’s okay. Thank you for catching me.”

Eddie let go of her, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re welcome.” 

He pointed at the sweets. “Want me to buy you a chocolate to smooth things over?” He lightly joked.

Eddie felt Venom shift inside of him. 

The woman smiled, curling hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to. I’m fine, really. Thank you for offering.” 

Eddie gave the woman a light smile, “Of course. Well, have a nice day then.” 

“You too.” The woman said, looking at him up and down before giving him a shy smile. She then walked past him and turned to the other aisle. 

Venom shifted a bit harder in Eddie’s body, annoying him. “Dude. What is up with you today?” 

Venom said nothing, making Eddie frown. “Seriously? The silent treatment? I just helped a person out.”

Again, nothing from his Other. Eddie huffed and put the chocolate into the cart. He got the other supplies they needed, going up to the front and paying for them. He got two paper bags and walked back to their apartment. Venom was still silent. It was driving Eddie crazy at this point.

Once he had closed the door to their apartment, Eddie’s patience wore out. “Why are you giving me the silent treatment right now, love? I don’t know what to fix if you don’t tell me what is upsetting you.” 

He set the groceries down and began to put them away. “Because I really don’t see what could have done that.” 

Eddie felt his body freeze, unable to barely move a muscle. “Vee.” Eddie snapped. “I mean it.” 

“So do I.” Venom said, their voice rumbly and raspy against his ear as their head formed. 

“That woman looked at what was mine. She touched you, Eddie.” 

“No, I touched her to steady her-” 

“Yes, Eddie. But she wanted you to touch her more. I saw it.” 

Venom’s head was now facing his. Venom genuinely looked upset, making Eddie pause. “Well it doesn’t matter. Because I don’t want her to touch me like that.” 

Eddie shifted his arms, seeing he was able to move them now. He raised his hands to cup Venom’s face. 

“Okay, Love? It was nothing more than that for me. Doesn’t matter what she wants. She isn’t going to get it.” Eddie promised, leaning to press a soft kiss against his Other’s mouth. 

Eddie felt himself being picked up by his Other, pressing a deeper kiss. He then felt himself land on the bed before being pinned to it. Eddie licked his lips as he looked up at his lover. “Damn right she isn't, Eddie. She will see that you’re owned.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to retort, but Venom slid their tongue against his which completely made him forget what he was going to say. He moaned against the long, hot organ in his mouth. He felt Venom’s hands reach down and grasp his ass, making him whine and arch his back into the feeling. 

Panting, Eddie tried to move against the tentacles Venom was pinning him with. He wanted to touch them. Press them even closer to his body. Eddie would never admit it aloud, but he was a greedy man when it came to sex. He wanted to touch and be touched by his significant other. To feel all the pleasure while also giving it.

Venom released his mouth, licking Eddie’s throat before hastily taking off the hoodie their host was wearing. Venom grazed their sharp teeth against one of Eddie’s nipples, making the man howl. Eddie by now was hard. So pitifully hard that he was already leaking precum. 

“More, love. More.” He begged, raising his hips to try and press against his Other. 

Venom gave their host one of their toothy smiles before continuing to lick and nibble down until they reached his hard on. They quickly removed his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Venom teased him relentlessly by licking and stroking him while he was in his underwear. 

Eddie begged and pleaded for Venom to take them off, throwing his head back in euphoria as he tried to contain his moans. 

“Patience, Eddie.” They crooned before squeezing his cock.

Venom continued to stroke and play with the clothed head of his cock before finally pushing his boxers off. 

The symbiote wasted no time in wrapping their tongue around Eddie’s cock, stroking their wet tongue against the skin hard and fast. 

Eddie arched his back at the feeling, babbling how much he wanted them right NOW.

“What do you want, Eddie?” Venom purred in his mind. 

“F-fuck me with your tongue, love. Stretch me wide for your cock.” Eddie whined. 

“Have you been good?” 

“So good, love. Been so good for you. All for you.” Eddie pleaded, tears in his eyes. “Want you to destroy my ass. Please, Vee.”

Venom let out a growl that practically vibrated the bed, releasing the man’s red cock and settling between his legs. Venom caressed Eddie’s muscular legs, humming in appreciation. 

“Mine.” They hissed. 

They stroked their tongue against Eddie’s hole, making Eddie automatically spread his legs wider. 

“Yours.” Eddie whispered, biting his lower lip. 

Venom slid their tongue inside, going slow for the first breech. They knew that Eddie liked the stretch, craved it even. Soon they began to thrust in and out of their host, making sure Eddie was used to the feeling. 

They felt Eddie tighten his legs around their head, letting out a shout when they brushed against his prostate. “Harder.” 

Venom grinned gleefully, sliding their tongue in and out of their love harder and faster, making sure to hit the man’s prostate with nearly every thrust. Venom raised their hand to wrap it around Eddie’s neglected cock. Once they had brushed their thumb insistently against Eddie’s slit, he came with a shout. 

The symbiote held the man down as they continued to thrust their tongue against his prostate, making Eddie scream and shake as his orgasm continued for longer. “Vee!” 

“No one else will see you like this.” Venom swore. “Only us, Eddie. You’re mine.” 

Eddie began to cry now due to over sensitivity, barely able to comprehend what was being said. Venom slowly stopped their thrusts, eventually sliding their tongue out of Eddie’s now abused hole. 

Eddie breathed hard, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck, Vee.” He groaned. 

Venom felt proud of themselves at how fucked out their human looked. He was glowing. Body sheen with sweat, spit, and cum. 

They wanted more, but knew to give Eddie some time. They caressed Eddie’s body for the time being, licking the cum off of his stomach and leaving more marks along the way. 

Eddie had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being pampered after a good fuck. He couldn’t have felt more lucky. More lucky to feel this kind of love. This kind of bond that no one else could ever give him. No woman and no man could ever compare. No other being, really. 

Feeling Venom’s large hands on his body felt so soothing as it felt sinful. To feel those hands touch him with so much care after they had ripped apart bad guys and eat them. It is amazing to see the angles Venom has gained. Especially him. Eddie had changed so much because of Venom and vice versa. 

He wouldn’t change a thing. 

Eddie felt his symbiote caress near his hole again, giving him another one of their smug grins. “We want more, Eddie. You begged to be filled, didn’t you?” 

Eddie tilted his head back and groaned, although it was more out of playful exasperation. 

“You’re never going to let me forget that, huh?” 

“Never.” They swore proudly. 

Resting his head back, Eddie spread his legs with a small smile. “Remind me again of how you own me, Big Guy.” He said affectionately. 

His Other came through with their promise. Over and over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling too well lately and decided to try and write again some Eddie/Venom!  
I hope to write more of these two~ Definitely of them being more naughty in the future and of course hopelessly in love like usual. 
> 
> Comments are what fuel me! Thank you for reading *^^*


End file.
